Captain Gutt's Revenge
by roddragon1
Summary: Well Captain Gutt lives and decides to head out for revenge. Meanwhile the herd settles into their new home and Diego and Shira start a family not knowing of the danger that soon approaches them. This is my first Fan Fiction I have written hope you enjoy. Final Chapter is up.
1. New life and a chance encounter

**This Story takes place right after Ice age 4. This is my first fan fiction that I have ever written any comments are appreciated. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Ch1 New life and a chance encounter**

It's foggy out and you hear a banging sound we see it's a shell bobbing around.

You hear more banging around in the shell. It's the shell that the siren dragged Captain Gutt into. Then the shell opens up to reveal that the siren is unconscious with Gutt standing over him. Gutt yells out "Mammoth I'm coming for you and that traitor Shira" then he uses the shell as a dingy and paddles off into the distance.

In the mean time the herd has finally started to settle into their new home. After a few weeks of arriving to this new land Diego and Shira decide to become mates and so some more time passes and they have 3 baby cubs. First one that popped out was a boy with orange fur like Diego but with her mother's markings and eyes which they named Tiger. Next one to come out was a girl with her mother's color of fur but with no markings and her father's eyes which they name Dira. And the last one to pop out was orange which they named Jr since he looked just like Diego.

A few months later Shira and Diego decide to let Sid watch the kids since he's been bugging them for a month to let him and not to mention it would give the 2 of them some much needed time away from their active kids for a little bit. Diego and Shira decide to do some scouting to find more areas to hunt for food. They tell Sid that they would be back in a few hrs and then they headed off.

Tiger tackles Sid and says "Ha I got you Uncle Sid." Sid lets out a usual "Ahhhh" and then tells Tiger that he got him. Jr tells Tiger that wasn't very nice jumping Uncle Sid out of nowhere like that. And Dira was just rolling on the ground still laughing at what just happened and Tiger says "Ah don't be a sour puss it's just for fun." Tiger says "let's play hide and seek and Jr your up first to search" Jr agrees even though you could tell he wasn't happy to be the searcher. Jr says "Uncle Sid you hide to" and Sid agrees to play the game with them saying "oh I just love playing hide and seek." And so they all head off into the woods just outside their den.

Jr starts his count and the others run off to hide. Sid hides in a tree hole and manages to barely squeeze into the hole and says "This is comfy" and let's out a yawn and ends up falling asleep. Tiger says to Dira "Quick lets ditch them and go down to the beach." Dira agrees and the 2 young adventurers run down the hill out of the forest and onto the sandy beach as the 2 of them chuckled.

Jr stops his counting and starts to look for them all not knowing that the 2 siblings ditched him and Sid. Tiger and Dira saw a crab crawling on the beach and started slapping the crab back and forth between them like a beach ball and before long got bored with it and then they saw a giant clam shell down the beach and wondered what it was So Tiger said "let's check it out" Dira said "Sure sounds fun."

The 2 of them get close to the shell and started sniffing it and pawing at it. Then a shadow hovers over the 2 cubs and it was Gutt. Gutt Says "well well well what do we have here. Look at this. 2 young cubs all by themselves" Tiger and Dira turn around quickly and they let out a little growl. Gutt replies " Ah how scary now Calm down little kitties I'm not going to hurt you" and in Gutt's mind he thought to himself at least not yet. He also took notice of Dira's color and Tigers markings and thought to himself I wonder. Gutt asks the kids "By chance is your mother Shira" and then the cubs got excited and said "you know our mom" and Gutt replied "yes we were good shipmates you can call me uncle Gutt" as he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"So where is your mother at I'd so very much like to see her again." Gutt said. Dira replied "Mommy went out scouting with our daddy and they should be back soon. You want to head to our place and wait for her." Gutt replies "yes I'd very much like to."

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it. What is going to happen once Shira comes back?**

** Feel free to point out any errors I made in case I missed some.**

**Thank you KaylaDestroyer for pointing out my quotation error.**


	2. A shadow from the past

**Ch2 A shadow from the past**

Meanwhile Shira and Diego are scouting out part of the island. Shira says to Diego "Looks like it's about time to see how Sid is surviving with the kids." Diego says why don't you go ahead and head back. I'd like to scout the area out for just a little bit longer and after I'm done ill bring back something to eat. Shira agrees and starts to head back at top speed because she has an uneasy feeling that leaving her kids with Sid for this long wasn't a good idea.

Jr is still searching for his brother and sister and is starting to get the feeling they ditched him again. But decides to keep searching because he knew at least that Sid wouldn't ditch him and at least there was one person left playing. Jr looks in bushes and around trees and even flips over a small rock but to no avail can he find them. And Sid not knowing what's going on is still fast asleep in the dark tree hole.

Shira returns to the cave and sees Tiger and Dira wrestling each other and Shira Shouts in a panic "Where's Sid and Jr." Dira replies "we decided to play hide and seek." Shira says "don't tell me the both of you ditched Jr again." Tiger and Dira's heads and ears went down and they replied in a guilty voice "yes we did but" Shira interrupts them and tells them no butts about it and to go get Jr and Sid and to apologize to them now. The 2 Cubs reply "Yes Mom" and they walk off into the woods to find them. Dira tells Tiger that it's his fault that they got in trouble. Tiger replied "yea but it's your fault too you ditched him with me. But it was still fun and worth it because we found one of moms friends that she hasn't seen for a while so I bet she will forgive us." And Dira agreed saying "yea it was fun and we did meet a new uncle."

Shira thinks to herself. What am I going to do with those 2? Then from out of the shadows of the den comes a familiar chuckle and voice. "You have a nice family I see" Gutt said. Shira turns around quickly growling and says "Gutt what are you doing here I thought Manny killed you." Gutt walks out of the shadows scraping his claws on the ground and says "Oh I thought of a way you can make up for betraying me. Kill Manny and I'll forgive you." Shira replies in a serious voice "NO" and gets ready for a fight. Gutt says "Oh there's no need to fight but I'd sure hate to see anything happen to your little darling kids." Shira gets a scowl look on her face and yells "you leave my family out of this. It's between you and me." Gutt replies in a serious tone saying "You have tell tomorrow night to kill Manny or I'll take it out on your family" and Gutt walks off chuckling and disappearing into the distance. Shira then starts pacing back and forth with a worried look on her face wondering what she was going to do.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2. What's going to happen? Will Shira go through with what Gutt told her to do to keep her kids safe or will she tell the herd about it? What about Sid will he ever wake up from his nap? **


	3. Shira's decision

**Ch3 Shira's Decision**

Sid awakes to find himself stuck in his hiding spot and starts calling out for help. Jr is the first one on the scene and says "Ha found you." Sid says "Good thing to because I'm stuck. Can you help me out?" Jr tries to pull him out and just isn't strong enough. Tiger and Dira saw what was going on from the bushes and Tiger said "good we can pretend we were still hiding" Dira nods in agreement. The 2 of them come popping out of the bush and Tiger says "what's wrong we herd Uncle Sid calling for help and came out of hiding to see what's wrong. Jr replies "Sid got himself stuck again. Help me pull him out." So the 3 of them pull and pull and just can't pull him out and just then you here a voice. "Need a hand" as a trunk wraps around Sid and pulls him out of the tree. It was Manny just in time to save the day. Sid says "Thanks I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't get out of that hole." Manny commented to Sid "you really need to stop getting yourself into these predicaments." Dira and Tiger were still laughing and rolling on the ground from seeing Sid pulled out by Manny. Jr says to his siblings "it's not nice to laugh at Uncle Sid." Tiger replied "why do you have to keep ruining our fun." Dira says "yea stop ruining it." Jr gets a sad expression on his face and doesn't say a thing.

Manny says to Sid "isn't it time for you to take them back Sid." Sid replied with a disappointed tone "yea I guess." Tiger and Dira both ask Manny "hey Manny can you give us a ride back. Please." Manny replies "sure" so he puts the cubs onto his back and tells Sid that he'll take them back and that his Granny was looking for him and then Manny starts walking off towards there den.

Shira is thinking to herself still pacing back and forth. "Should I do it or should I warn the herd and risk my family's safety." Manny comes walking up towards the entrance of the den and sees Shira pacing back and forth with a concerned look on her face. Manny asks "What's wrong Shira" She jumped a little and replied "Oh nothing." Manny noticed an uneasy voice in her and says "doesn't sound like nothing." Shira regains her posture and said "Really it's nothing I was just nervous letting Sid watch the kids for the first time." Manny says "well no need to worry here they are fast asleep." He then puts the sleeping cubs down on their sleeping spot. And Shira thanks him and asks what happened to Sid. Manny said "Sid's Granny was looking for Sid so I had him go back to her. By the way where is Diego I thought he was with you." she replies "yea he decided to do a little more exploring and bring back food. He should be back any time. You want to stay and wait for him to return?" Manny says "No I'd better get back to my family. By the way are you and your family still going to come to the pasture with me, Ellie and Peaches?" Shira replied "Yea we'll see you there." And with that Manny walks off to see his family.

15 minutes later Diego comes back with a deer in tow and says "Dinner is served." The cubs awake and get all excited to see their father and Tiger and Dira both tackle there father to the ground and Diego just starts laughing. As Shira watched them wrestle she started thinking of what Gutt had said to do. Kill Manny or lose her family. She didn't want lose her family but also didn't want to lose her friend Manny but she thought to herself family comes first and that sometime during their trip to the pasture Manny might just have an accident. Diego then noticed Shira looked a little down and told the 2 cubs ok ok that's enough. Diego said "Shira what's wrong you don't look like yourself today." She replied I'm just a bit tired today worrying about Sid watching the kids so we could go exploring together." Diego felt relieved that it wasn't anything serious and then said to his family "let's eat and call it a night." They ate dinner and then went to sleep.

It was the middle of the night and Diego woke up and noticed Shira was sitting at the cave entrance looking at the moon. "Can't sleep kitty?" Diego asked. Shira sighed "I just have a few things on my mind that's all no worries you big softie." Diego said ok but let's head back to bed. Then Shira says "wait have you ever had to make a really tough decision and just didn't know what to do?" He replied yea but what's bothering you Shira said "I'd rather here your story." Diego decides to tell her about the time he had to kidnap a human baby under Soto's orders and how he decided to leave his pack and join Manny's herd. Shira thanked Diego and said that the story helped here clear her mind a bit so the 2 of them went back to sleep.

Nudge. Nudge. Tackle. You here Diego go "OOOF" his son Tiger just pounced on him and was saying wake up Dad it's morning. Shira lets out a big yawn and comments "what's all the commotion." Dira says "its morning and today's the day we get to go play with Peaches at the pasture." Jr rolls over and says "can you keep it down we don't leave for another few hrs." Diego said to Shira "guess it's my turn to watch the kids this morning." Shira nods in agreement and then Shira tells Tiger and Dira to keep it down and that she would be back with breakfast.

Shira spots a gazelle in the distance and starts to stalk it. She gets within killing range and silently launches into the air and does a swift clean kill on the gazelle. Then you hear clapping from a nearby tree and out pops Gutt "Way to go. Practicing for today's Mammoth hunt I see." Shira instantly yells at Gutt "stay away from me and my family." Gutt replied "as long as you do what I told you to do I'll leave your family alone. I'll be watching." And with that Gutt takes off into the distance laughing.

Shira drags in breakfast and they all have a bite to eat and then they head off to meet up with Manny's family for the walk to the pasture.

Diego, Shira and their kids meet up with Manny and there family. Diego calls out "hey there you ready." Ellie yells back "yea were ready and Peaches is also bringing her friend Louis to help play with the kids." So Diego and Manny's family's head off with Louis to the pasture. Shira thinks to herself that this would be best time for an accident to happen. Shira says "I'm going to run ahead and scout the path ahead." Diego said "I'll join you." Then Shira snapped back "no I can do this myself. You should stay with the kids." And on that note she runs off ahead. Manny asks Diego "what you do to make her so mad?" Diego replied "nothing I'm just as shocked as you are. I know something was bothering her last night. But I guess she just needs some alone time to sort it out."

They come up to a path that tends to narrow. On one side is a steep hill and the other side is a line of thick trees. Manny takes the lead followed by Ellie and then by Peaches and the cubs. They are trailing a little bit behind Ellie because the cubs keep playing around and slowing Peaches down. Taking up the rear is Diego so he can keep an eye on the cubs and well Louis is having fun tunneling underground.

Shira had scouted out a boulder that's loose on the hill and sits and waits for them to show. She sees that Manny has taken the lead and that her cubs were a safe distance behind them and tells herself this is the perfect time.

**And that ends chapter 3. Sounds like Shira has finally decided to go through with it. But will she change her mind? **


	4. Actions and consequences

**Ch4 Actions and consequences**

She waits tell it's in line with Manny and then helps the boulder on its way and then sprints off ahead again as to not be noticed. As the boulder starts to pick up speed Louis pops up out of the ground and says to Peaches "it feels like the earth is moving a bit." Peaches looks towards Louis to see a boulder rolling down the hill right towards her dad and Peaches yells out "dad look out." Manny barely manages to avoid being hit by the boulder as the boulder takes out a few trees before the boulder comes to a stop. Shira noticed it missed and decides to find another way to get this done and runs further up the path.

They all stop for a moment to get their bearings. "That was a close one. Thanks for the warning Peaches." Manny said. Peaches said "thank Louis he noticed the vibrations." Manny thanks Louis for the heads up and tells everyone let's take a 10 min break.

Diego decides that he'd rather head out to find Shira to let her know what almost happened. "Hey, I'm going to run ahead and inform Shira what just happened you mind watching the cubs for me?" Ellie replies "sure thing" and takes up the rear position. Diego tells them to catch up when they can and with that runs off down the path.

Dira hops on top of the boulder that came to rest in the trees and yells out "I'm, the queen of the mountain." Peaches replied "yeah girl power." Tiger gets a mischievous look on his face and pushes Dira off the boulder. "Ha, now I'm king of the mountain" Tiger said triumphantly. Dira retaliates "oh yea you think so" and pounces Tiger. The 2 of them wrestle on top of the boulder and roll off and continue wrestling on the ground. Peaches and Louis begin laughing at the 2 of them while Jr rolls his eyes at the thought that he was related to Tiger and Dira and begins to sniff the boulder. Jr notices a faint familiar scent on the boulder but can't quite place it.

Manny says "ok breaks over, time to move out." Ellie tells the cubs "it's time to go" and with that they start down the path once again.

Shira sees a tree that looks promising and walks up to it and waits. Meanwhile, Diego tries to catch up to Shira. Diego stops for a moment because he noticed Shiras scent veered off the path up the hill back the way they had come and he thought to himself why would she do that and decides to investigate incase she was in danger.

Diego tracks Shira down to see her in the distance sitting by a half fallen tree and decides to wait to see what she's up to. But just then he sees her push the tree and sees the tree rolling down towards Manny and Diego yells out "Manny look out." Shira quickly turns around to see that Diego saw her push it and she panicked and started running with tears dripping down her face. Diego gave chase.

Manny stops and the log rolls barely inches away from hitting him. They see Diego running over to the other side of the hill chasing someone but didn't see who he was chasing.

Diego catches up to Shira and takes her down and said "Why? Why Shira would you try and kill my friend." She replied "because I had no choice" and told Diego about the Encounter with Gutt. Diego said "you always have a choice. Why didn't you tell me we could have figured out something? Now let's head back to let them know the situation. Shira gets this panicked look in her eyes and realizes her cubs were in danger. She says to Diego in an urgent tone "we need to get back to our cubs now. Gutt said to me he would be watching. I failed him so the cubs are in danger." The 2 sabers rush back as fast as they can run.

Just as Diego and Shira can see the group Shira yells out to them "guard the cubs they're in danger." But before any of them can react, Gutt swings from a tree and attempts to grab the cubs but ends up only grabbing Tiger and Dira. Jr managed to duck just in time to not get grabbed. Tiger and Dira squirm and tell Gutt to let them go. Shira and Diego now have arrived and Shira yells to Gutt "leave them alone." Gutt tells her "not tell you finish your mission. Now kill the mammoth."

Manny tells Shira in a self sacrificing voice "It's ok Shira. Do it. Save your kids." Shira lunges at Manny throat and the next thing you see is the big mammoth falling down to the ground. Diego tell the group to come over to him. Ellie and Peaches are both crying as they see Manny's motionless body lying on the ground.

**That's the end of chapter 4. Will Gutt keep his promise and let the cubs go? Is Manny really dead? Will they forgive Shira for what she has done? Find out in the final chapter.**


	5. A turn of events

**Ch5 A turn of events**

Gutt starts laughing and says "what a wonderful sight. You did a good job former first mate and about that promise." Gutt shows them his claws. "I lied." Just before he can slash the 2 cubs Louis pops out of the ground and smacks Gutt's foot with a rock and states "Take that" and tunnels away. As Gutt yells out in pain he drops Tiger and Dira. The 2 run off towards their family and Gutt gives chase.

Gutt now gets close to recapturing Tiger and Dira. But just as they pass Manny's body out of nowhere you hear. "No you don't." Out of the grass pops Jr. His head slams into Gutt's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Jr then turns around to run but Gutt manages to grab him before he could run off.

Gutt catches his breath and says "lookie here, I caught a little pussy cat." Jr lets out a cute little growl. Gutt notices he's next to Manny's body and decides to do more insult to injury. He gives Manny a kick and tells Shira "oh thanks for killing this mammoth for no reason." He lets out an evil laugh and continues to talk. "Now where was I? Oh yea taking my revenge. I'll start with this brave little hero." Gutt extends his claws out and is about to sink them into Jr when Shira yells out "Manny now." Everyone gives her a surprised look.

Just then you see a mammoth's trunk wrap around Captain Gutt's gut. Gutt drops Jr and Jr runs to his family. Manny tells Gutt "how dare you mess with my family. When you mess with one of us you mess with all of us. We are all family." Gutt replies "what? You should be dead I saw the killing blow." Manny explains "Well sometimes it's not what it looks like and when your family is half possum you tend to learn a few new tricks like playing dead."

As Manny explains Jr is greeted by Tiger and Dira. Tiger says "That was awesome how you saved us like that." Dira adds in "I'm glad to have you as my brother." The 2 of them tell Jr sorry for all of the things they did to him in the past. Jr just smiles and replies "no worries that's what family's for."

Gutt then digs his claws into Manny's trunk. Out of pain Manny throws Gutt into a tree. Gutt then climbs up the tree and breaks off 2 limbs to use for clubs. "Guess I'll have to do this myself" yells Gutt as he launches himself from the tree at Manny. Manny uses his tusks to deflect Gutt's attack. They go at it back and forth. It looks like Gutt is now starting to get the upper hand. Shira now sees that Gutt is just playing with him and that Manny is going to need help so she tells Ellie to watch the cubs. "Diego lets go help Manny." Shira said.

Manny's energy has now run out and falls down onto his right knee. Gutt now decides to take this opportunity to finish him off. He lifts up his right club and says "now to finish this." Shira jumps and grabs the club with her teeth and rips it out of his hand. Gutt gets mad and goes to hit Shira with the other club when you here Diego call out "I got your back." Diego rips the other club out of Gutt's hand. Manny regains enough strength that he can now stand back up and with that the 3 of them have Gutt surrounded.

Shira and Diego get this look of rage in their eyes and Shira says "I'm going to kill you for threatening my family." Gutt now with nowhere to go pleads "Now now. No need to get hasty. Let's talk this out." Diego yells out "no more talking." He pins Gutt to the ground. "No more. Show some mercy" Gutt pleads out. Shira gets upset and yells "y_ou_, who are without _mercy_,_now plead for it_? Don't make me laugh." The 2 sabers growl and glare with the intent to kill in their eyes. But, just before they were about to maul him Ellie stops them "don't do that in front of the kids I have a better suggestion." They tie Gutt up and Ellie whispers her idea to the 2 of them.

They all decide it's been a long day and head back with Gutt in tow. They head down to the beach and Tiger and Dira point out where they first met Gutt. They put Gutt back on the giant clam shell all tied up and pushed him out to sea. Shira yells out to Gutt "if you ever show your face around here ever again we'll kill you. The entire herd is my family and we look out for each other." They all watch as the clam shell drift off into the sunset.

Peaches looks at Louis and said to him,"Louis that's the second time you have really shown such courage." Louis replied "well someone had to do it and I figured I could sneak up on him the best so I went for it." The 2 of them look into each other's eyes and then turned to watch the sun finish setting.

Shira apologizes to Manny and his family for what she had almost done. Manny says "no harm done, don't worry about it." Shira was shocked that he was letting her off the hook so easily. Then Manny says jokingly "but if you do it again I'm going to put you in a time out like one of the kids." Then Granny pops out of nowhere and butts in. "Time out what do you mean time out. Why in my day if Sidney got in trouble we'd just hit him with a stick." And just as she said that Sid pops out and says "Granny there you are I've been looking for you all day." Granny then smacks Sid with the stick and said I don't need no baby sitter now back off and hits Sid a few more times on the head. They all break out in laughter at the sight of Sid's pain. Sid says "OW, Granny two words: anger management." Then Granny and Sid walk back off to head home. "Well I think it has been a long day time to call it a night" Manny said. Shira agreed and they all went to their homes.

Once Diego and Shira got home the cubs fell asleep right away. Shira looked at Diego and started to apologize for not trusting him with the truth. Diego puts his paw over her mouth and said "it's ok, I forgive you. You now know that the herd is just one big family and that you can trust us all with anything that is bothering you." Shira took comfort in what Diego said and then said to Diego "You're such a big softie, thanks." Diego then replied "let's go to sleep and call it a night kitty." Diego smiled at Shira and Shira smiled back. She rubbed up against Diego then the 2 of them cuddled up next to their cubs and went to sleep.

_The End. Or is it? You Hear rope breaking and Gutt laughing!_

**Well that's it I'm done thanks to everyone who read it and for all your feedback and comments. If anyone wants to continue with my story line feel free to do so. Just let me know when you put up your first chapter and ill put the info at bottom. Story continued on ****Title of story**** by ****Username****. If there are multiple people continuing it I'll list each one down so people can pick which direction they would like to go. Thanks again.**


End file.
